Dream
by lucife56
Summary: Es extraño en lo que se pueden transformar los sueños. Podemos ser cualquiera, viajar a cualquier parte, usar la magia, vivir legendas o hacernos dioses. Lo malo es cuando no sabes si es realmente un sueño porque no te puedes despetar.


Es una noche tranquila, sin demasiada clientela en el bar. Al terminar de secar el baso lo deja en la encimera antes de desatar el delantal y dejarlo a un lado. Ya ha terminado su turno. Tiene ganas de irse a casa.

Después de toda una mañana en la universidad haciendo practicas y pasar toda la tarde junto con parte de la noche detrás del mostrador lo que mas le apetece es tirarse en su cama y dormir. Solo dormir.

Veinte minutos andando y dos buses después llega por fin al portal.

Como siempre el ascensor sube lentamente, chirriando en cada piso, como si el esfuerzo fuera demasiado para el y se quejara. Se trata de una casa vieja que, con los años, parece haber ganado no solo grietas sino personalidad.

El sonríe. Lleva viviendo varios años allí, le ha cogido cariño. Aunque no es mucha cosa – con un sueldo de camarero no puede permitirse mas -.

Al llegar cierra la puerta, se quita los zapatos y deja las cosas en el sofá. Va directamente al dormitorio pero al salir del recibidor tropieza con algo en el suelo.

Frunciendo el ceño se agacha y recoge los objetos esparramados por la alfombra. Menea la cabeza. Seguro que fue su hermano pequeño. A el le encantan todas esas cosas de cómics y superhéroes. Tampoco es que sea demasiado ordenado.

Por un momento, le entran ganas de despertarlo y ordenarle que recoja todo eso pero se lo piensa mejor. Es tarde y su hermano solo tiene 11 años. Al día siguiente hay clase.

Entra en su dormitorio y las deja sobre la mesilla.

Antes de apagar la luz mira la carcasa del DVD y por un momento desea ser como su hermano. Tan inocente, tan joven. Vivir en un mundo fantástico donde todo esta bien porque unos tipos con poderes se dedican a salvar al mundo.

Estira el brazo y pulsa el interruptor. Apenas unos instantes después ya esta dormido.

Le despierta la luz de sol. Su primer pensamiento es que se trata de una mañana asquerosamente soleada para ser enero. Su segunda reacción es levantarse de un salto. ¡Llega tarde!¡La alarma no ha sonado! Y todavía tiene que despertar a su hermano, preparar el desayuno, ducharse, acompañarlo a la escuela...

Se para en seco.

Desconcertado, hecha un vistazo a la estancia en la que se encuentra. Esa no es su habitación. Para empezar todo el piso en el que vive cabria en ese dormitorio. Tampoco recuerda haber desarrollado un gusto casi obsesivo con el dorado y el verde. Los dos colores predominan en las paredes, los muebles... todo. Demasiado grandioso, demasiado magnificente, el cuarto resulta casi... principesco.

Pero en un sentido extraño. Las formas, la hechura e incluso los materiales le son ajenos. Las mismas ropas que lleva puestas son definitivamente inusuales. Ese no es su pijama.

En uno de los laterales se abre un gran ventanal. Desde donde esta solo alcanza a ver un trozo de cielo pero decide aproximarse y asomarse. La vista que lo espera lo deja aun mas perplejo. En vez de los bloques de edificios sucios y grises que debería de verse a través de la ventana de su verdadero dormitorio. Lo que se presenta ante sus ojos son deslumbrantes monumentos, torres doradas, plataformas de verde, saltos de agua y al fondo de todo el océano.

Es hermoso y a la vez, totalmente imposible.

Se sonríe. Los sueños son sorprendentes.

Con cierta curiosidad por ver lo que se encontrara a continuación, escanea de nuevo las dependencias. Se da cuenta que mas de la mitad del cuarto esta cubierto por pilas de libros. Mas allá de los pies de la cama, en lo que se asemeja a una comoda, una de las superficies libres de manuscritos, esta extendida lo que parece algún tipo de armadura, yelmo con cornamenta incluido.

Dubitativo, su mirada viaja desde la armadura hacia su persona y de su persona a la armadura. Puede que la túnica ligera y los pantalones holgados que lleva puestos sean un atuendo mas adecuado para dormir que para otra cosa.

Tras un momento decide probar suerte con la armadura. Después de todo, ¿por que no? Solo es un sueño. ¿Cuantas veces va a tener la oportunidad de vestirse como...bueno, como lo que quiera que sea a quien pertenece semejante traje?

Seguro que no muchas.

Solo unos instantes después se da cuenta que la cosa es mas difícil de lo que parece. Aunque consigue colocar cada cosa en su sitio se da cuenta que resulta prácticamente imposible de abrochar. No puede estar diseñada para ponerse sin ayuda, sencillamente uno no llega. Un tanto irritado no pude dejar de desear que el maldito chisme no se abrochase solo. Nota un súbito tirón y eso es precisamente lo que ocurre.

Se ríe. _Ahora parece que tengo magia_, piensa divertido.

Con paso seguro avanza hacia una de las puertas, decidido a explorar un poco. La puerta se abre sola antes de que llegue a tocarla.

Al otro lado hay un baño. Un baño como nunca ha visto. Es sin duda enorme, no tan grande como el dormitorio pero a buena fe que al menos el doble de su salón. Lujoso. La única manera de describirlo. Lujuriosamente fastuoso. Mármoles, maderas nobles y oro para los grifos.

A pesar de ello lo que llama su atención es el extraño que lo observa desde el otro extremo del cuarto. El alza una ceja y el hombre lo imita. Da dos pasos hacia delante y es copiado de nuevo por la figura.

Es un espejo. No puede creérselo, pero es un espejo.

Resulta curioso examinar tu propia imagen como si fuera la cara de un desconocido. Pero eso es precisamente lo que le sucede. En vez de los familiares ojos castaños son dos verdes orbes los que le devuelven la mirada. Son muy expresivos. Hay desconcierto, suspicacia e incredulidad en ellos. La propia estructura de su rostro ha cambiado. Mas angulosa, mas aristocrática, la piel algo mas pálida. Se pasa la mano por la barbilla, echando en falta la barba, se siente aun un poco mas expuesto. Ni siquiera el pelo es el mismo. Aunque sigue siendo oscuro es sorprendentemente liso. Se pasa una mano por el mismo y este se queda en su sito, como peinado hacia atrás.

Su complexión por otro lado no ha cambiado. Sigue siendo mas o menos alto y delgado. Tal vez por eso no se dio cuenta de la diferencia antes.

Menea la cabeza. Desde luego debería dejar a un lado la idea de ser profesor y dedicarse a escribir. Sin duda tiene la imaginación necesaria.

Con una media sonrisa se aleja del espejo y toca otra puerta. Esta también se abre sola sin el mas mínimo roce.

Mas allá del umbral hay un pasillo. Como todo en el sueño, también es enorme. Ancho y el techo muy alto. Para su sorpresa a ambos lados de la puerta hay guardias. Los examina discretamente. Portan lo que parecen unas lanzas y sus armaduras no son muy diferentes a la que el mismo lleva puesta, un poco mas sencillas y la capa es dorada en lugar de verde.

"¿Hola?"

Ninguno de los hombres contesta pero el que parece mas joven lo mira por el rabillo del ojo. El alza una ceja y el hombre se apresura a mirar al frente. El inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y el guardia vuelve a mirarlo. Parece nervioso, y no solo el. El otro a pesar de que no ha movido un musculo también esta tenso. Es como si estuvieran esperando que el hiciera algo, algo no muy agradable. No puede evitarlo. Se ríe y esto aun incomoda mas a los otros dos.

Se encoje de hombros y echa a andar por el pasillo. Nadie se lo impide.

No ha recorrido mas de unos pocos metros cuando escucha voces a su espalda.

"Loki! Loki!"

Sin darse por aludido continua andando hasta que una mano pequeña se posa en su brazo. Sobresaltado, se da la vuelta para encontrarse con una mujer menuda mirándolo fijamente.

Aunque se nota que ya ha dejado atrás la juventud sigue siendo sumamente bella. Lleva el cabello claro recogido y sus ropas aunque engañosamente sencillas son ricas y muy elegantes. Dignas incluso de una reina.

Al verla algo hace click en alguna parte de su mente y una rápida sucesión de imágenes pasa por delante de sus ojos. El parpadea un par de veces confuso, no muy seguro de lo que acaba de pasar.

La mujer lo mira con preocupación.

Sus ojos son amables. Hay afecto en ellos, también conocimiento, como de quien sabe mas de lo que da a entender.

Resulta dolorosamente familiar, como si fuera alguien que el debería conocer.

_Frigga. Madre_. Sugiere una voz en su mente.

Imposible, su madre murio cuando solo tenía 13 años.

"¿Se puede saber a donde vas tan concentrado que no me oíste? Hoy es la coronación de tu hermano. No puedes faltar. Tu padre..."

Su padre esta muerto. Hace casi 5 años en un accidente de coche.

_Odin. Padre de todo. Poderoso. Severo. Imposible de complacer. _

¿Coronar a su hermano? Nadie en su sano juicio le daria una corona a un niño de once años.

_Thor. El guerrero perfecto. El principe perfecto. El hijo perfecto. Arrogante. Estupido. Indigno. Mi hermano._

Cierra los ojos. Incapaz de concentrarse.

Los vueve a abrir.

El mundo parece girar.

El suelo se acerca a una velocidad pasmosa.

Todo se vuelve negro.

.


End file.
